Tracking lane markings is important for various kinds of driver assistance systems in modern motor vehicles. For example, a lane departure warning (LDW) can use the tracking of lane markings to determine the position of the vehicle within the lane and can emit a warning signal if the vehicle gets too close to, or crosses, a lane boundary. However, mechanisms are lacking for vehicles to identify lane markings.